Dominican Republic
Basic Info Population (as of 2037): 20,500,000 GDP (as of 2037): $98,586,210,933 2036 revenues: $20.973 b 2036 expenditures: $21.993 b Public Debt: $42.483 b Area: 48,442 km2 Ethnic Groups: 73% Mixed, 16% White, 11% BlackCategory:Unclaimed Nations Government Next Election: May 5, 2040 Majority Governing Party: Communist Party Left - Elian Rodríguez Opposition: Dominican Liberation Party Center-Left - Abel Martínez Durán Dominican Revolutionary Party Center - (Leaderless) Social Christian Reformist Party Right - Ramón Rogelio Genao Durán Education Current Budget: ~$3 billion/year (plus $1 billion/year in new construction costs) The new education reform calls for the construction of Education City on the outskirts of Santo Domingo on the lands of a former airbase, some farms and failed development projects. A total of 1,500 schools, each containing 1,500 students, will be built to house a total of 2.2 million students in grades 1-12. A part of the deal was to give the existing schools to the Catholic church to expand their schools to 1.1 million students. In return for this, the Catholic schools provide free preschool for kids ages 3-5 across the country, of which one year is mandatory. A remaining 1.1 million students will attend other private schools or receive homeschooling. Since new construction is being paid for outside the budget, the money that was previously earmarked for new construction was used to double teachers' salaries to $10,000/year, meeting the teachers' demands and ensuring positions are filled. Phase I of the project (costing $500 million/year) was completed by the end of 2035. A total of 600 schools were built for all of the students in the capitol, Santo Domingo. Phase II of the project (costing $1 billion/year) will be completed by the end of 2044. Another 900 schools will be built for students from the rest of the country. An additional 500,000 dorm units will be built to house these students. An investment in infrastructure is expected to allow students to go home for the weekends. Foreign countries have promised the following numbers of teachers: USA: 5,000 English Teachers, 5,000 Born-Again Christian English Teachers, 5,000 ASL teachers -Every student will have an American teacher -73% of students will know English with an American dialect (1,000 locals will also teach American English) Australia: 1,000 English Teachers -7% of students will know English with an Australian dialect Germany: 1,000 German Teachers -7% of students will know German Netherlands: 750 Dutch Teachers, 100 French Teachers, 10 Luxembourgian Teachers -5% of students will know Dutch -A small number, though notable, number of students will know Luxembourgian France: 500 French Teachers -7% of students will know French (500 locals will teach a cajun French, 100 Belgians will teach French) Israel: 500 Hebrew Teachers -3% of students will know Hebrew Thailand: 500 Thai Teachers -3% of students will know Thai Japan: 4 Japanese Teachers -A small number, though notable, number of students will know Japanese Hong Kong: 3 Cantonese Teachers -A small number, though notable, number of students will know Cantonese Nauru: 2 Nauru Teachers --A small number, though notable, number of students will know Nauru 100 Cubans will also be brought in to teach a small, though notable, number of students Russian Education of each student requires attending at least 1 and up to 3 years of preschool at a local Catholic school followed by 4 schools of 3 years each at the central Education City. The final schools all have a specialization to prepare students for their careers or to further their education. 20% of high schools are agricultural, 15% are science, 15% are engineering, 10% are language, 10% are healthcare, 10% are business, 5% are education, 5% are computers, 5% arts, and 5% are military. 5% of schools set to be military academies, 10,000 well trained troops will be produced each year. Half of these will enter immediate service in the army while the other half will go to a two or four year school to train for a position in the air force or navy or as an officer. After a planned military reorganization, this will produce a 12,000 man active duty army, 4,000 man navy and 4,000 man air force as well as the same amounts in a reserve force. - Planned Status of Project 1,100 schools completed by end of 2040 Economy Population (as of 2037): 20,500,000 GDP (as of 2037): $98,586,210,933 GDP Per Capita: $4809 Labor Force: 10,250,000 Unemployment Rate: 10.7% (1,100,000 unemployed) Exports: Precious metals, agricultural products, textiles, cigars, alcohol, simple electronics, medical instruments, plastic articles, and cosmetics Imports: Foodstuffs, petroleum, cotton and fabrics, chemicals and pharmaceuticals. With the expansion to the international airport and seaport outside of Santo Domingo, the city gains the capacity to be the hub of the Caribbean for both passengers and cargo on both sea and air. Tourism is the major growing contributor to the Dominican economy. As of 2036, major infrastructure investments by the government are suppressing the unemployment rate by about 2%. Military Current Budget: ~$600 million/year Dominican Republic & United Kingdom Joint Helicopter project -> MTH-1 (https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/761033) 20 produced per year out of 25 capacity Air Force Current Assets: -5,000 personnel -10 Helipad stations & helicopter hangars (located in Punta Cana, Santo Domingo, Barahona, Cabo Rojo, Monte Cristi, Puerto Plata, Samana, San Juan de la Maguana, Santiago de los Caballeros and Constanza) -3 Bases (Located in Santo Domingo, Puerto Plata, and Punta Cana) Planes -8 Brazilian EMB314's (Light Attack Prop Plane) -1 U.S. Turbo Commander (Transport Prop Plane) -2 Spanish CASA C-212's (Transport Prop Plane) -1 Italian Tecnam MMA (Surveillance Prop Plane) -4 Chilean T-35 (Training Prop Plane) Helicopters -25 Domestic MTH-1 (Transport Helicopter) Navy Current Assets: -4,000 personnel -1 Base (Located in Las Calderas) -1 300m x 60m dry dock, 1 200m x 40m dry dock, several smaller dry docks Submersible Division -2 Swedish Gotland Class Submarines Patrol Division -1 U.S. USCG 180' Class Seagoing Buoy Tender Cutter -2 U.S. USCG 133' White Class Coastal Buoy Tenders Coast Guard Division -3 U.S. Swiftships 110' Class Patrol Boat Salvage and Rescue Unit -3 Dutch Damen Stan Patrol 1500 Class Patrol Boat Interceptor Boat Division -39 U.S. 32' Defender B-Class -15 U.S. 45' Response Boat - Medium Auxiliary Vessels Division -1 U.S. Ocean Tug ATR 165´Class -2 D.R. Damen Stan Tug 2608 Class -1 U.S. Dredger -1 U.S. Oil Fuel Barge -1 U.S. Landing Craft Utility LCU-1600 Class -1 U.S. Floating Dock Army Current Assets: -20,000 active duty -25,000 other personnel Armor -8 U.S. V-150 Commando 4x4 AFV -20 French Panhard AML-90 90mm,4x4 ARVs -25 U.S. M3 Half Track APC National Police Current Assets: -25,000 personnel -5 Domestic MTH-1 (Transport Helicopter) -1 U.S. Cessna 172 Skyhawk (Utility Prop Plane) Posts By Dominican Republic 2040 Event 2039 Rail Project Progress (Pt. 5) https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/782978 Event 2040 Budget Released With Updated GDP Figures https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/782965 2039 News Presidente Announces Increased Sales & Corporate Taxes To Pay For Clean Water Across The Country https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/778626 News Presidente Rodríguez Proud To Announce Caribbean's First Ski Hill https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/766730 Event 2039 Rail Project Progress (Pt. 4) https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/766658 News Presidente Rodríguez Releases The 2039 Budget https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/766655 2038 News Elian Rodríguez Announces Sale & Scrapping Of Aging Fleets https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/761173 Event Government & Everton Conduct New Mine Explorations https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/761106 Diplomacy For Sale To NATO/US Aligned Countries: New Naval Ready Transport Helicopter https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/761033 Diplomacy Presidente Rodríguez Requests Purchase Of New Coast Guard From USA https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/753350 News Presidente Rodríguez Announces New Military Base Expansion Specifics https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/753348 Event 2038 Dominican Republic Rail Project Progress (Pt. 3) https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/750835 Event 2038 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic With Updated GDP Figures https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/750828 2037 News Elian Rodríguez Proud Of Quiet Year After Communist Transition https://voat.co/v/modernpowers/comments/748757 Meta Accurate Portrayal Of Us https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/744553 Event 2037 Rail Project Progress (Pt. 2) https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/740041 News 2037 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/740035 2036 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Would Like To Open An Embassy In Beijing https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/729975 News Elian Rodríguez Releases Evidence Implicating Presidente & Her Party FAKED Her Suicide Attempt https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/729535 Event The 2036 Presidential Election of the Dominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/729085 Event The 2036 Dominican Republic Presidential Campaign https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/727822 Meta I Guess I'm, Like, A Helper Now Soooo, Let Me Know If You Need Help... I Guess https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/727343 Event Rail Project Set To Break Ground In July https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/727070 Event 2036 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic With Updated GDP Figures https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/721647 2035 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Would Like To Send A Temporary Diplomatic Envoy To Guinea And The Ivory Coast https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/718846 News Dominican Republic Armed Forces Put On High Alert, Naval Vessels Readied https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/718830 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Seeks To Secure Funding For It's Rail Projects From The UK https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/716650 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Calls An Emergency Session At The UN Over The African Crisis https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/716567 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Is Requesting Bilingual Teachers From Any Willing Nations After Germany Reneges https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/710051 News Education City Nears Phase I End, New Rail Project Announced https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/710004 News 2035 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/707854 2034 News Protests Lose Steam With Presidente Villanueva's Suicide Attempt https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/705164 Ops Dominican Republic Military Strikes Haitian Gang HQ in Port-Au-Prince https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/705157 Covert-Ops Presidente Villanueva's Faked Suicide Attempt https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/703374 Event Dominican Republic & United Kingdom Utility Helicopter Development https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/698367 Event Information Leaks That Presidente Villanueva Has Attempted Suicide https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/694806 News Presidente's Office Announces Amnesty For Remaining 12,000 Haitians https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/694786 Event 2034 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic With Updated GDP Figures https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/692980 Diplomacy Dominican Republic's Illegal Immigrants Flock To Suriname https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/690297 2033 News Police Give Poor Dominican Family A Not So Merry Christmas https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/690290 Event Haitian Gang Attacks Police Station https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/690221 Event Haitian Deportation Program - Nov/Dec Edition https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/688276 News Another Poor Haitian Killed After Refusing To Be Deported https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/688267 Event Haitian Deportation Program - Sept/Oct Edition https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/686525 Event Haitian Deportation Program Pt. 4 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/682205 News Haitian Gang Sinks D.R. Navy Speedboat, Kill 5 Sailors https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/682155 Event Haitian Deportation Program Pt. 3 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/679022 News Haitian Killed By D.R. Police After Refusing To Cooperate With Deportation https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/678986 Event Deportation of Illegal Haitian Immigrants Begins (part 2) https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/677579 Event Deportation of Illegal Haitian Immigrants Begins https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/675283 News 2033 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/675214 2032 Diplomacy Presidente Villanueva Asks The United States For Shipments Of Nonlethal Weapons And Other Police Equipment https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/670975 News Presidente Villanueva Announces Haitian Deportation Program https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/669519 Diplomacy Dominican Republic To Purchase 2 Gotland Class Subs From Sweden https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/667610 Event/Roleplay The Presidential Election of the Dominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/665605 Event The 2032 Dominican Republic Presidential Campaign https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/665480 Event 2032 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic With Updated GDP Figures https://voat.co/v/modernpowers/comments/661246 2031 News No Evidence Found To Corroborate Assumption Foreign Donors Influenced Last Election https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/658858 News Presidente Villanueva Suggests Haitians Voluntarily Leave And Promises To Crack Down On Criminal Activity https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/658827 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Allocated $25m To Build A New Embassy In Mexico City https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/653173 News 2031 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/646305 2030 News Presidente Villanueva Calls On The U.S. To Take Action On Puerto Rico https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/641921 News Dominican Republic Navy Expecting to Build Two New Dry Docks Next Year https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/637858 News New University Plans Announced https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/633702 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Sends A Diplomat to London To Discuss Potentially Designing A New Helicopter https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/633126 News Santo Domingo International Airport Remodel To Be Completed Ahead Of Schedule, At End Of Year https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/632916 News School Construction Program Running Behind Schedule https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/631948 Event 2030 Budget Released For the Dominican Republic With Updated GDP Figures https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/630672 2029 News Presidente Villanueva Announces Faulty Aircraft Purchase Was Fault Of Previous Administration https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/628090 Event How Many Bell OH-58 Helicopters Crash In The Dominican Republic This Year https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/624757 News Presidente Villanueva Announces Full Plans For Education Reform https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/622336 News Dominican Republic Announces Budget For 2029 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/617605 2028 Diplomacy First University In The Americas Requesting Partnerships With Foreign Universities https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/611973 News Dominican Republic Sells Chunk of Nation Park to Hong Kong for Development https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/608304 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Is Requesting Bilingual Teachers From Any Willing Nations https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/608260 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Sends A Representative To The Holy See https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/605274 Roleplay/Event The New President of the Dominican Republic is Elected https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/603023 Event Dominican Republic Presidential Campaigns' Successes and Flounders https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/600978 News Dominican Republic Presidential Nominees Announced https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/598484 2027 News After a Marathon Emergency Meeting, President Danilo Medina Announces Budget Reforms https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/591275 Event Protests Planned in Santo Domingo https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/590518 Event Dominican GDP & Pop. Growth (2015-2027) https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/588875 Diplomacy Dominican Republic has sent a diplomat to Colombia https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/586052 News President Danilo Medina Suffered From Minor Stroke https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/583474 News El Presidente Peanut Announces The Creation Of A Network of Helipads and Helicopter Storage Facilities Across The Dominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/583017 Diplomacy The Dominican Republic Requests American Assistance For The War On Drugs https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/581479 ClaimDominican Republic https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/581263 Relating to Dominican Republic 2037 Event UNSC Meeting April 2037 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/741422 2036 Diplomacy UNSC council meeting July 2036 https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/729773 2034 News UNSC Vote comes to a close! https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/691886 2032 Diplomacy Finland Announces... https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/665649 2031 Diplomacy Swedish Government looks for prospective buyers of Gotland Class Submarines https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/655025 2030 Diplomacy Hong Kong details plans for Federation of United Commerce Kings acts, shows them to members of the United Micro Nations https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/642097 2029 Event 2029 Microstate Olympics https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/628759 Diplomacy Greenland requests that the UMN vote to mandate 50% of participating countries be powered by green power. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/614456 2028 Diplomacy Greenland calls for all nations in the UMN to adopt green power. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/600703 2027 Diplomacy Hong Kong proposes United Micro-Nations to small nations. https://voat.co/v/ModernPowers/comments/593247